


Command Me To Be Well

by chemicalconcerto



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, kent is 16, tater is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalconcerto/pseuds/chemicalconcerto
Summary: A whirlwind school romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Shaylah!

Alexei finds Kent in the Quidditch changing rooms after an early November evening practice. 

The Slytherins are supposed to use the changing rooms on the far side of the pitch, but Kent is hunched over a sink on the Gryffindor side, his green jumper on the floor beside his feet. He's sweating through his t-shirt, his elbows resting on the sink, head ducked between his hands.

Standing with his broom in his hand and his keeper gear under his arm, Alexei doesn't know what to do.

"Parson?" Alexei says. It sounds a little strange in his accent. It's been four years since his transfer from Koldovstoretz but he'll never be rid of his hometown Russian. At least no one makes fun of him for it anymore, not as Quidditch captain, as prefect. "You okay?"

Kent Parson jerks up his head. His eyes are a cold blue that makes his face look startling and sharp. The red rings around them like he's been crying make him look even more desperate. "What are you doing in here?" he snaps.

Alexei knows the difference between an aggressive dog and one that bites out of fear.

"This Gryffindor side," he says, gesturing around.

Kent looks up, looks around. He spots the red and gold Quidditch robes hanging from a hook on the far side and curses. He bends, gathers up his jumper, starts for the door. Alexei blocks him with his broom.

"Why you in here, huh?" Alexei asks. "Alone. Crying? Where your captain? Why he not look out for you?"

"What my _captain_ does is none of your business, Mashkov," Kent snarls. He pushes the broom aside. "I don't need anyone looking out for me."

It turns out he's wrong.

It happens all in a rush. There are a few more traded words and then Alexei's being backed into a changing stall and Kent is dragging him down to his level and kissing him like his life depends on it and Alexei is lifting him so Kent's thighs are around his waist and they both burn.

They figure it out together.

No one comments when they come out of the changing room together, flushed, rumpled, because no one is around to see.

\---

The Slytherin game against Ravenclaw is a disaster. Alexei watches Kent zip and dive and chase the snitch. Ravenclaw's new keeper is phenomenal and Chaser Jack Zimmermann is laser-focused on the goals and Slytherin's only chance is the snitch, the snitch, the snitch.

And Kent doesn't catch it. The Ravenclaw seeker Fitzgerald snatches it right out of the air and zips away. Kent tumbles right through the goalpost, and keeper Snow laughs at him.

Slytherin loses, 20-210.

Alexei is already making his way out of the stands by the time Kent lands his broom back on the ground. He catches him, pulls him under the stands. Kent is gulping air like a landed fish, his hands shaking. He fights but Alexei drags him to his chest, wraps both arms around him, holds him too tight. "Breathe," he demands. "Breathe. Breathe."

"I should have _caught it_ ," Kent snarls into his shoulder, every inch of him painfully tense. "I should have caught it, Mashkov, I should have-"

" _Kenny_ ," Alexei says, and Kent deflates. "Breathe."

Kent breathes. He burrows into Alexei, into the long, lean lines of him, and digs his face into his chest and he breathes and breathes and breathes. Alexei's big hand cradles the back of his head, sifts through his unruly blonde hair. He kisses Kent's temple, his ear, his cheekbone.

Soon they're both just silent, just standing together. Kent's pupils are blown wide with stress, but Alexei cradles his face and kisses him until they're both panting. The icy February air crystallizes their breath into clouds between them.

"Go change," Alexei says. "Then, you come see me."

"Okay," Kent whispers. "Okay."

\---

In the Gryffindor dormitory, with the door magically locked and barricaded, they're just "Alexei" and "Kenny". Sometimes that's all they say, their names, whispered in soft voices, exchanging hot breath. But sometimes Alexei talks.

Sometimes Alexei whines "Kenny, ебать меня, я таю в ваших руках." 

Sometimes he says, "Пожалуйста, Kenny, пожалуйста."

When they're done, he breathes, "Ни фига себе," and Kenny has no idea what any of it means, but it all sounds beautiful on Alexei's tongue. Kenny can almost taste the words in his mouth, all sharp edges. 

Just the way he likes it.

\---

Alexei knows the pressure Kent is under. The Parsons are a rich family. They have influence. They have to follow a certain path. The Parsons are purebloods, and they expect that legacy to continue.

The Mashkovs are poor Russian immigrants, come to England for a better life. Alexei's mother is a maths teacher. Alexei's father is very ill. Both of them are what Russian wizards call нетмагыии - non-magic.

Not to mention Alexei is a boy.

As Alexei's seventh year comes to a close, they both know things will have to change. What began in a changing room may have to end when they get on the train back to King's Cross.

"What if we leave?" Kent asks, lying in the grass, his fingers tangled with Alexei's long ones. "We get on the train… And then we get off. We have brooms. We can fly out a window and take off across Scotland like two banshees out of hell."

"What you got against banshee?" Alexei murmurs. Kent looks over. Alexei's eyes are closed, and Kent is sure he isn't really listening. He starts to roll away in frustration but a long arm wraps around his chest and drags him back.

"Stop. You aren't interested," Kent snaps. "Forget it. I don't want to run away with you anyway."

Alexei knows the difference between an aggressive dog and one that bites out of fear.

"Running away… It solve nothing," Alexei says against the back of Kent's ear. "Always running. Always scared. You want that, Kenny?"

Kent breathes and breathes and breathes. Alexei thinks he won't say anything, but finally he does.

"I'm already scared. I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me?" Alexei laughs, so big and loud it shakes Kent. Kent rolls over in his arms and is immediately swept up in a kiss. "Can't," Alexei says, against his lips. "Even if you try."

Kent thinks about his fears and his pain and his stress and he thinks of how different this year has been with Alexei's arms around him. He thinks about how much he doesn't want it to end.

"So we face it," he says, slowly. "Head on."

"Face it," Alexei agrees. "Like you do with everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Russian Translations:
> 
> Sometimes Alexei whines "Kenny, [fuck me, I'm melting in your hands]." 
> 
> Sometimes he says, "[Please], Kenny, [please]."
> 
> When they're done, he breathes, "[Oh my god],"
> 
> (the last one isn't a direct translation, but it's similar in meaning)


End file.
